Back to Hazzard
by catseye 3
Summary: Even in Hazzard County, some things change. And some things never will
1. Chapter 1

Enos Strate was packing his suitcase. After thirty years with the L.A.P. D. he had retired and was going home. He had done what he thought he needed to back then. Instead of wasting his life chasing Dukes all over Hazzard County and padding Boss Hogg's fat pockets he had taken a chance and caught real crooks and solved real crimes. Now he was going home with just what he came with. In the bottom of his suitcase he placed his old Hazzard County deputy's hat. Next an old photo dated 1980 of a beautiful young women with long legs smiling at him. He wondered if she she would still be there. He finished packing. His cab to the airport pulled up in front. He was on his way home.

Several hours later at the airport in Atlanta he rented a car and began the long drive. Several hours later he finally he finally came to State Highway 30 turnoff. Hazzard 20 miles. Late that afternoon he crossed the Hazzard County line. He thought of an old expression some people used to use. "You are now entering Hazzard. Please set your watch back twenty years." He turned the car down a familiar road. He was amazed that he still remembered the way to the Boars Nest after all this time. A few miles down the road his amazement turned to shock and disappointment when he saw the burned out shell of a building at the end of the road. All that was left was two walls, part of the roof and a big no trespassing sign. Sadly, he turned, the car towards town

The town square looked almost the same. He noticed a few changes though. The Woolworths were he used to shop was a Dollar store. The bus station was gone, an antique and gift shop now occupying the building. The old courthouse looked the same, with the flags flying in front Around the corner Cooter's garage looked just as he remembered. Enos parked the car and went in to say hello to an old friend..


	2. Chapter 2

Enos walked into the garage and toward the back spotted a man adjusting something in a car engine and talking on a cell phone. Cooter stood and turned to him. A little older, a little grayer, still in a greasy ball cap and coveralls, he looked Enos over for a minute and recognizing him, grinned , hung up his phone.

"Enos is that you standing there in that suit"? Cooter grinned and walked towards him wiping his hand on a rag.

" Yeah, I 'm back for good this time."

" Well come in back with me, Cooter said, putting an arm around Enos' shoulder. " Have a beer, we need to catch up."

They walked to the back of the garage into a small office and Enos looked around. An old oak desk stacked with papers sat in corner. Amid the papers was a computer and an old c.b. Radio and a stack of car magazines. Against the wall were several tall filing cabinets and on the other wall a small refrigerator where Cooter pulled out a couple of beers and they sat in a pair old but comfortable office chairs and opened them. Enos told Cooter about his decision to retire from the L.A.P. D. . How he worked his up to detective. He looked around and asked when Cooter needed an office. Cooter drained his beer, leaned back in his chair and answered. "Well, you know a few years back I got myself elected to congress, thought I could make a difference for the regular folk. A few years later I got unelected and came back here, like you just done. The folks here decided that since I had political experience they kind of drafted me into running Hazzard county for them."

Enos let out a little laugh and grinned "Dang Cooter, You're the county commissioner now?"

Cooter sighed, Yep, I,m just trying to right by these people. I want this town to be a place where you would want to raise a family. I still got a couple friends in Washington who helped me raise a little money for the new high school. Hell I got young uns myself. Five of them. Married a skinny little thing a met in Washington. Who knew that women would be so fertile . Hey I got a proposition for you. I'm having to build a new sheriff's office and jail since the state inspectors closed down the old one in the courthouse. I could make you sheriff and put you in charge of the whole thing. I think you're qualified for the job. "

"What happened to your last sheriff?" asked Enos.

" Not sure exactly.", replied Cooter leaning back in his chair. He had a little country band. They went to Nashville and I aint heard from him since.

"Yep the same thing happened with my second cousin George."sighed Enos."Speaking of sheriffs, whatever happened to sheriff Roscoe.

" He don' get out much anymore, old age I reckon. Maybe you should stop off and see him." Cooter answered. As Enos turned to leave he suddenly thought to ask " I drove by the Boars Nest. What the heck happened?"

Cooter let out a low chuckle. "Well now thats a story. A few years business at he place had dropped off a bit, so Lester, the old boy running the place got a idea in his head on how to drum up more. He set up a still in the back room were Boss's office used to be and started selling shine under the table as it were. He as making money hand over fist there for a while. He couldn't make enough supply for the demand after a while one night after closing I reckon he tried to make too much too fast and the boiler exploded. . Some say he died but no body was found in the rubble. My guess is he took off and left the state, and is still hiding from the revenuers to this day.

As Enos was leaving Cooters cellphone rang. Enos only heard his side of the conversation. "No I don't believe you do need a permit for your pet gator as long as you keep him penned up and walk him on a leash." and under his breath "People in this town are crazy."


	3. Chapter 3

Enos got back into his rented car and started driving. He had inherited his mother's little house north of town and needed to go check it out. On an impulse he thought he'd swing by Sheriffs Roscoe's place just past the railroad tracks and say howdy. He pulled up into the driveway . The yard was overgrown with weeds and the old gray house was badly in need of paint. He wondered if anyone even lived here anymore or even he had the right house. Getting out of the car he walked up the cracked driveway and knocked on the door. After a minute he saw the curtain in the front window move and the door slowly opened. A women who looked to be in her sixties slowly opened the door . She was thin, in an old house dress and her gray hair pilled back in a bun. "Who are you?" she asked in a slow drawl.

" Sorry ma'am said Enos backing, backing up a step. "I was looking for sheriff Roscoe P. Coltrane. He used to live here."

The woman looked down her glasses at him. "Still does. I'm his cousin Ida. I look out for him now . Gone senile you know ". tapping her head with her finger.

" No ma'am, I haven't seen him in a while, Name's Enos Strate, I used be be his deputy a long time ago."

"Well come on in then." she said opening the door wider. "We don't get many visitors."

She led the way into the living room. The elderly ex- sheriff, dressed in a plaid flannel shirt and gray sweat pants was sitting in his recliner watching an old John Wayne movie. His dog Flash now a worn stuffed relic sat beside his chair in the floor. Ida shouted out "Cousin Roscoe , you got company. " as she disappeared into the kitchen. Roscoe looked away from the t.v. And and stared at his visitor a minute. Finally he spoke up. "Enos is that you?"

"Yes sir sheriff Roscoe, " answered Enos"I'm back."

Roscoe squinted up at him. " Did I send you on patrol? You been gone all day."

" No sir." replied Enos sounding worried. "I've been in California thirty years now. Don't you remember."

Roscoe thought about it for a minute. Thats right. Where's my phone. I have to call Boss and tell him you're home"

" No Sheriff, Boss Hoggs been dead for years now.

" I know who's dead and who's not. Don't tell me whose dead, dipstick. Hey we never did nab them Duke boys for good did we. I remember now. You was always sweet on their cousin Daisy. Never did marry her did you. Believe me, growing old alone's no good. Ida came in with a tray . Time for your dinner. Having a nice visit with your friend.?

Roscoe looked at the old women suspiciously. "Did you take my watch and sell it?"

She had heard all this before and sighed. "Yep, I got ten thousand dollars for it too."

Roscoe laughed " I knew it I knew it . Get her Flash.

Later after leaving Roscoe's house, Enos once again began, driving home. However as neared old mill road, he just had to turn toward the Duke farm. He had to take a chance that Daisy would still be there after all these years.


	4. Chapter 4

A

As Enos neared the long driveway to the Duke farm he was spotted a sight that took him back years. In a bright green 1980 Pontiac Lemans, two teens, a boy and a girl came speeding down the road driving at least 80 miles an hour down the dirt road did a 180 degree turn and went back the way they came yelling a yee-haw as they sped away.

"Possum on a gum bush", muttered Enos. He drove up the rest of the drive up the old farm house. Parking at the edge of the yard under the old magnolia tree he observed for a minute the man walking up form the barn. The tall blue eyed man now had more hair in his dark beard then on his on his head and his gray work shirt was unbuttoned , years of hard work on the farm still keeping him fit." How long does it take them dang kids to get back here!" he hollered as he approached the house. A women opened the door and shouted back "now Luke you all of people should now it is" her reflection in the window of the screen door showed a middle age women in a sleeveless denim dress, glasses on a chain around her neck, hair that was going gray and figure that was no longer that of a twenty year old girl. The refection in Enos, eyes however was that of the prettiest girl he had ever seen, forever the girl in he loved." Yea I Know Daisy, but It's my car. Bo leaves his kids here so his wife can go with him on the nascar circuit this summer and they are out of control". Daisy looked beyond Luke into the yard. She opened her mouth and let out a squeal."Enos Strate Is it really you." What are you doing here?

Luke and Daisy sprinted over where he was standing. Daisy gave him a hug and Luke patted him on the back. Just he green pontiac sped into the yard and came to a sudden stop. A boy about 16 with thick red hair jumped out followed by a girl with long blond curls . She looked about a year younger. " These kids are Chase and Ruby, Bo's kids. Kids this is Enos and old friend of me and your dad. Remember all the stpries we told you of the old days .He was there too.'

A little later they all sat down at the supper table . Everyone held hands while Luke gave the blessing."Dear Lord we think for this meal, for this day you have blessed us with,for family and friends." Enos and Daisy , hands joined smiled at one another . As they ate they talked and caught up each others lives.

" What are you up to these days , Daisy ?" asked Enos."Well I got that

degree in ecology from Duke University that I was working on. Not a lot of call for it around here. So Now I teach environmental science

over at the high school. That and volunteer work for the church keeps me busy. I spent last summer helping out katrina victims in New Orleans."

"Luke what about you . Did you ever find the right women?"

"I thought I did once. City women. Pretty, but couldn't take farm life. Couldn't cook, didn't like to clean. Broke into hysterics first time I killed achicken for supper. I was relieved when she left".

Daisy broke in. "Oh but you've still got plenty of women after you. . At church you and the widow Thomas have been sitting together for months. Last Saturday you took Duclie Mae To the V.F.W. Dance and I've seen the way you and the new lady vet have been looking at each other. Luke smiled as the kids stated to laugh.

Later that evening Enos and Daisy took a walk together to the pond. As they stood looking at the water. Enos asked. "Do you think your ready to settle down with someone yet."

Daisy looked in his eyes."If I"m not by now I never will be."

"I have to confess something first I've been with other women. Two times. Do you still want me."  
Daisy took his hand "And I've been married before . You still want me. My answer is yes." She put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around him. Together they watched the sun set over Hazzard.

The End.


End file.
